


Thanks, you too!

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: Literally nobody asked for it but anyway: here is a one shot of Cyrus telling TJ’s mom to get home safely whilst standing in the doorway of her home. Based off the text app (soz if someone has already beat me to it)





	Thanks, you too!

Cyrus walks towards TJ’s house at a quickened pace. Internally embarrassed about his eagerness to see the boy, Cyrus makes a conscious effort to slow down as he rounds the corner of TJ’s street. 

Cyrus had planned the surprise drop by last minute- Well, as last minute as spending an hour going back and forth with himself about the idea is. Cyrus had planned to stop by in an attempt to catch TJ alone, he even rehearsed his humorous, _“Surprise, told you I wasn’t avoiding you!”_ a bunch of times before he left. Cyrus hoped the comment would make him showing up more casual than awkward. 

Things felt weird between them for Cyrus since he spotted TJ on the swings with Kira but Cyrus tried to remind himself that it wasn’t TJ’s fault that Cyrus thought the swings meant something more than they did. So that’s what this visit was about; partly because Cyrus wanted to make things less strange between them and bridge the divide that’s been forming and partly - or more so strongly - because Cyrus simply missed spending time with TJ- That and Cyrus had been sitting on the urge to go bowling for a couple days now.

Cyrus almost skips up the porch steps to TJ’s. On a seat out front, TJ’s cat lounges about, eyeing Cyrus as he knocks gently on the door. The knock sets their family dog off and Cyrus can hear TJ’s mom trying to quiet his barking as she hurries towards the door. 

“Cyrus, hello.” Ms. Kippen smiles wide as she pats their dog by her legs, “I didn’t know we should be expecting you.” 

“You shouldn't be.” Cyrus fumbles nervously, “I mean I was just dropping by.” Cyrus didn’t know why he was being so weird, he had been around their place plenty of times before, it wasn’t like this was new for him. “Is TJ home?” 

“No, dear, he was out at work.” Ms. Kippen frowns slightly, “He might have been seeing his friend Kira after.” 

“Oh,” Cyrus says disappointed but he tries to hide it, “That’s alright.” 

“I told him to be home before dinner so he shouldn't be long,” Ms. Kippen looks at a watch on her wrist, “Would you like to come inside and wait?” 

“That’s okay, it was nothing important,” Cyrus smiles with a shrug, “I was just saying hi.” 

“Sounds important to me.” She smiles kindly and Cyrus couldn't help but find her grin contagious and her comment strangely a sweet thing to say. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in, Cyrus? You can stay for dinner we’re having tacos.” 

“Thanks, Ms. Kippen but I promised my stepmom I’d be home for dinner.” Cyrus lies even though he wanted to stay. He couldn’t help but feel a little weird about it when the invite didn’t come from TJ, with how things had been between them and all lately also factoring into it. 

“Okay, but you have to come over again soon.” She smiles warmly, “You haven't been around in so long, Noodle misses you.” 

Cyrus laughs softly and glances over at the cat still lounging around, “Soon. I promise.” Cyrus says with a smile and he really hoped that would be true. 

“Get home safe, dear.” Ms. Kippen waves him off. 

“Thanks, you too!” Cyrus says politely as he was already making his way down the porch steps. Cyrus awkwardly turns back to TJ’s mom. 

“I’ll try.” She laughs it off but Cyrus could feel his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. 

“Bye.” Cyrus says in a deflated manner with a mortified expression before he turns towards the street. 

Cyrus hears the door close behind him and he pauses at the bottom of the porch steps for a moment to reflect on his embarrassing comment. Cyrus closes his eyes gently and places his palm to his face, _“Thanks, you too?”_ Cyrus internally repeats, _“That’s like accidentally calling my teacher mom.”_

Cyrus tries to walk away with some dignity and attempts to convince himself it wasn’t that bad, he glances back towards the house and catches the cats almost judgmental gaze. _“Great,”_ Cyrus thinks with a sigh, _“Even Noodle thinks it was bad.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I legit don't even know why I wrote this but get home safe everyone x


End file.
